Dark Shadows
by Magicmj12
Summary: With the fate of the wizarding world resting upon Harry's shoulders. Will he pull through? Voldemort knows only too well of Harry's one weakness..but there is a also something Voldemort did not account for...only, will Harry see it too? H/HR DH


**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone,

I'm not going to bore you with a long story from the author. Most people do not care for them.

But I have to say - this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so _please_ don't hesitate to bring historical, character background etc. to my attention. The main characters involved in this story are _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle_. Side characters include _Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange_ (and abit of Lucius, Lupin and _other characters_ on the side)

Don't fret Ron fans - I am not particularly into 'Weasley bashing' but, with me being a fan of _Harmony_, I can't guarantee it. ;)

This story starts nearly half way through _Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows_ after the escape from the ministry and carries on through to the end. I will be keeping as close to the book as possible although me being biased towards some characters will have an effect on other characters so it may slightly differ.

As I am away from college I will aim to update every 2 weeks.

**Dark Shadows**

Genre: Romance / Drama**  
><strong>

Pairing: Harry Potter / Hermione Granger

Summary: Harry is left with an seemingly impossible task before him, with the fate of the wizarding world resting upon Harry's shoulders. Will he pull through? Voldemort knows only too well of Harry's one weakness..but there is a also something even Voldemort did not account for...

Rating: T

_"Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality."_

_**- Emily Dickinson**  
><em>

_I can write no stately proem_  
><em>As a prelude to my lay;<em>  
><em>From a poet to a poem<em>  
><em>I would dare to say.<em>

_For if of these fallen petals_  
><em>One to you seem fair,<em>  
><em>Love will waft it till it settles<em>  
><em>On your hair.<em>

_And when wind and winter harden_  
><em>All the loveless land,<em>  
><em>It will whisper of the garden,<em>  
><em>You will understand. <em>

_ - **Oscar Wilde**_

Chapter 1 - Winter Woes

* * *

><p>Hermione was bleeding. Clutching onto a large overhanging branch she fell back against the tree trunk. She winced as the biting early winter wind reminded her of the presence of a deep cut that ran along the one side of her face.<p>

_Harry...Ron...Where are you two..._

Hermione willed herself to move forward, trudging through the deep snow._ Idiots_ she thought in annoyance. The constant throbbing of her open wound and her ever growing fear of being unable to find her two best friends left her feeling weak and quite vulnerable.

They had made a narrow escape from the Ministry of Magic a few days earlier, deciding to camp amidst the woods. Hermione instinctively remembered giving the advice to Harry and Ron that if anything were to happen whilst they were separated, to apparate immediately. During the course of the past few days Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost run into large groups of snatchers and Hermione did not want too imagine what might've happened to Harry and Ron while she was away. Hermione herself had to abandon her search for firewood when she had run into some snatchers; narrowly escaping with just a scratch. For over three months the hunt for Horcruxes had rewarded them in seeking out the true locket of Salazar Slytherin and although Harry and Hermione remained determined in their search Ron, Hermione thought, was becoming more restless and more agitated by the day.

Harry too, had been acting rather odd the past few weeks. Hermione put it down to all of the pressure he was under, he just wanted all of this to be over... to have a normal life...perhaps when this was over.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head shot up as she was brought out of her thoughts. She spun around and instinctively reached for her wand - which with a startled cry she realized wasn't there. But a small smile appeared on her face when she saw the figure now running towards her.

"Hermione" Ron went to throw his arms around her but stopped short he caught sight of her face. "What happened to your face? I mean, the cut" he added quickly, gesturing to the right side of her face.

"Snatchers. Wait, where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around wildly.

"Here" Harry's head popped out of nowhere, seemingly unattached to the rest of his body. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh Hermione, I have your wand." said Ron, holding the wand up in front of her.

"Do you remember the spell for healing cuts and gashes?" she asked him.

"Umm..."

"Vulnera Sanentur"

"Vulnera Sanentur" Ron repeated, pointing Hermione's wand at her cheek. The cut immediately began to heal with Ron staring at it wide eyed. Perhaps at the fact the spell he had produced worked. Harry had to grin when Ron stood looking rather pleased with himself.

"C'mon, we have to find a place to set up camp" said Hermione taking her wand from Ron.

"Well how about here? looks protected enough...lots of trees..." Ron replied, looking up around at the trees towering above them. It was so dense that only a few beams of light escaped through to the forest floor.

"What do you think Harry?"

"Harry?"

Harry flinched.

"Oh umm... yeah guys, looks fine"

Ron got right to gathering up various sticks and twigs for firewood. Hermione however was looking at Harry, a worried expression now upon her face.

Salvio Hexia...Muffiato...Repello Muggletum...

It was early evening when Ron returned back with the firewood, Harry resumed his usual spot outside the tent entrance, keeping watch in case they were ambushed by another group of snatchers, or even worse, a group of death eaters.

"Harry?" Hermione came to sit beside him, handing a bowl of her mushroom and potato soup she had made earlier. Harry took the bowl, trying not to be put off by the fact a foul stench was emitting from it. "Harry" she repeated, urging him to look at he. Harry met her gaze and instantly wished he hadn't, she was fixing him with the same worried expression she had worn earlier. Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Are you okay? you seem awfully quiet" she said softly.

"I'm fine Hermione" he replied, though even to his own ears it didn't sound convincing. He took several gulps of his soup so as not to elaborate on the matter.

"We're in this together Harry, remember that" as she spoke she bought her hand to his cheek - Harry felt the warmth of her skin radiating off her, almost numbing his senses. He closed his eyes momentarily, the cold air around him vanishing in that moment. When Harry opened his eyes he found Hermione smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks for the soup Hermione" He handed her back his bowl and Hermione took it back through the tent entrance. Harry sighed and looked around at the glistening snow - Ginny would perhaps be getting her bags packed, ready for the Christmas holidays. He took out the Mauraders Map and began to scour it's pages, trying to find the label that said Ginny Weasley.

Suddenly there were raised voices coming from within the tent. Harry stuffed the map away and got up, frowning when he caught the end of Ron's aggressive tone. "Well what exactly do you call it then?"

"Ron it was nothing!" Harry heard Hermione's voice quiver slightly.

"I saw you two...you know what, it's fine - I've always been the one dragging you both down around here. So might aswell save you the trouble." Ron's heated gaze pierced Harry as soon as he entered the tent.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, bewildered as he looked between the tear stained face of Hermione to the intense glare Ron was giving him.

"I'm leaving. That's what." Ron spat.

"Ron no!" Hermione ran forward "you wouldn't be saying this if you didn't have the necklace on - Ron!" But Ron was merely holding her back by the wrists, fixing Harry with the same piercing stare; and Harry suddenly felt anger flare up inside him.

"Go on then! - Hermione let him go - if he wants to leave. I'm sure mummy will be pleased to see him home just before Christmas"

"What! - Harry..."

"Are you staying?" Ron asked her, Hermione turned her head back to face Ron.

"What?"

"Are you coming with me, or are you staying here with him?"

Hermione turned to look helplessly at Harry.

"I knew it. you choose him."

"Ron no - I" but Ron pushed past her.

"Leave the locket here" said Harry firmly, blocking his path. Ron yanked the chain off from around his neck and threw it on the floor.

"Ron please don't go - RON!" Hermione shouted as Ron made his way outside, without a further glance at either of them. Hermione continued to follow him outside and Harry could hear her screaming his name over and over again.

When Hermione returned, she returned alone.

Ron had left.


End file.
